Vehicle-to-X communications, also referred to as car-to-X communications or, in short, as C2X communications, are currently on the way to being introduced into mass production. Vehicle-to-X communications is currently in a phase of development and standardization. This term is understood to mean in particular communication between vehicles (vehicle-to-vehicle communication) and communication between vehicles and infrastructure (vehicle-to-infrastructure communication).
The term “vehicle-to-X communications” thereby denotes in particular the combination of vehicle-to-vehicle communications and vehicle-to-infrastructure communications.
In particular, vehicles at particular distances, or also in the case of certain events, emit vehicle-to-X messages which include, for example, information about speed, position, course, acceleration or particular events such as, for example, breakdowns or emergency braking maneuvers.
In order to be able to evaluate received vehicle-to-X messages in a vehicle, for example in order to be able to identify possible hazards for the vehicle, it is helpful to have an accurate map of the surrounding roads available in the vehicle. For example, electronic road maps, which are based on data from government agencies or on other sources and which are permanently stored in the vehicle, can be used for this purpose. However, such a map is typically only available with limited accuracy/In addition, they are only sporadically updated so that changing courses of roads or newly added roads, which are based, for example, on construction projects since the last update, are not taken into account. This can result in vehicle-to-X messages being incorrectly interpreted. In addition, many vehicles do not have a permanently stored electronic road map for cost reasons.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.